


An Unconventional Family but a Family Nonetheless

by blackriddlerose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Basch wouldn't trade a thing in his life now, no matter the pain he suffered to get to where he is.A couple of chapters of his life coming together after the game ends and he is a Judge.





	An Unconventional Family but a Family Nonetheless

“Oh no,” Larsa muttered, spotting the large wyvern circling above them. Everyone else looked up and readied their weapons.

“It flies close to Bur Omisace,” Fran noted, her arrow notched.

“It’s not a threat, that’s E’alani, my mother’s battle wyvern,” Larsa said, holding his hand out to lower Fran’s bow.

“Your mother’s at Bur-Omisace?” Penelo asked.

“It would appear so,” Larsa said, rubbing his ears. _At least they’re frozen numb from the cold. _

“You don’t seem happy at the prospect of seeing her?” Basch asked.

Larsa let out a sigh. “I’m always happy to see her but I may have forgotten to tell her that I was leaving my company and heading off, same as with the mines,” he said, rubbing his ears again.

“Your mother actually rides one of those monsters?” Vaan whistled, watching the wyvern land on the side of the mountain.

“Yes, the tribe she is native to are known for their wyvern riders and the rare breed of wyverns they live amongst,” Larsa said as they continued the trek up the mountain.

“I thought the Empress dead,” Balthier commented.

If Larsa took offense, his face did not show it. “My birth mother died soon after I was born,” Larsa commented. “Izalia was her personal guard and took over as my mother. After my proper lessons, mother would take me on small trips, sneaking me out of the palace. She insisted on teaching me “life lessons”,” Larsa smiled. “How to start a bar fight, how to end one. How to avoid being pick-pocketed and how to pick-pocket. Curses in her native language, nothing my father would approve of if he knew,” Larsa grinned.

“She sounds like a real spit-fire,” Balthier replied.

“You think she’ll let me ride her wyvern?” Vaan asked.

“Most likely not, even I have never ridden E’alani on my own.” Vaan’s face dropped some. “You may be able to pet her though,” Larsa added, watching Vaan’s face lift up again.

Izalia leaned against the cold stone, watching for Larsa. E’alani spotted them near the main walk up toward the summit when she came back from hunting so they shouldn’t be long.

Finally spotting the weary travelers, Izalia went to block their path. Larsa’s step faltered at seeing his mother with crossed arms and a glare.

“I’m sorry mother,” the young lord said, stepping up the woman.

“You’re trying to kill me with worry aren’t you?” Izalia said, snatching hold of Larsa’s ear and dragging him toward her tent. “Come, all of you,” she said to the rest of the group before going back to scolding Larsa in her native tongue.

The group looked at each other and Balthier gave a shrug of the shoulders before the followed the wyvern rider through a throng of small tents and refugees.

“Sweet warmth,” Penelo sighed as they entered the large red tent and were greeted by the crackling fire in the middle with a pot hanging above it.

“Help yourselves to the stew and bread, you must be hungry,” Izalia said, handing Larsa a stack of bowls and spoons. “I have a couple more refugees to tend to,” she said before heading back out.

Taking a bowl and passing the stack down, Larsa’s mouth started watering at the smell of the stew.

“This is great, much better than what we’ve been making,” Vaan said, his mouth full of food.

“Mother has perfected the recipe after years of traveling,” Larsa said, the warm bowl heaven in his frozen hands.

Bellies full and feeling back in their toes the group turned to watch Izalia come back in, her arms full of soiled bandages. Dumping them in a nearby bucket she grabbed her own bowl and filled it.

“I will not keep you all, whatever your reasoning for coming here, tend to it. My tent is here for you though if you need to rest,” Izalia said. “Though you aren’t leaving without letting me know,” the redhead said, looking Larsa up and down.

“Yes ma’am,” Larsa said. “Shall we go see the Gran Kiltas then?” Larsa asked.

“Yes, the sooner the better,” Ashe said, bringing herself to a stand. Already her body was reluctant to leave the warm fire tent though.

“Oh, Basch,” Izalia said, pulling a ring from her pant’s pocket, “here. Thought you would like it back,” she said, tossing him the ring.

Catching it, Basch’s breath caught. “How did-,” he started.

“Your brother pissed me off one day so I swiped it from him. Found out it was yours anyway, so I had planned on giving it to Larsa to give to you,” Izalia said nonchalantly.

“Thank you,” Basch said, slipping the ring on. “It’s a good luck charm that my father gave to me when I left for the military but Noah took it when he imprisoned me.”

“Good luck with whatever you are up to. The Fates seem to be working overtime in their giant game of life,” Izalia commented before waving the travelers off.

“Thank you mother,” Larsa said, exiting the tent with them. “Oh, E’alani,” the young lord said, spotting the wyvern curled up outside the tent. At his voice, the creature lifted her head up and gave a slow blink, a low rumble coming from her chest.

Stretching his hand out, Larza motioned for Vaan over. “Let her sniff you first,” he said. Once the creature was done, she lifted her chin allowing Larsa to scratch at it.

Vaan followed suit. “Maybe I should be a wyvern rider instead of a sky pirate,” he joked to Penelo as the left.

“You would be eaten alive,” Penelo said with an exasperated tone as she rolled her eyes.

\-------

"Is that Larsa's mom?" Vaan asked as they left the Gran Kiltas.

"I believe so," Basch said, watching the redhead stride toward the temple in her scale armor.

"Should we tell her? About Larsa's dad?" Vaan asked.

"Judging by the way of her walk and Al-Cid's aide trying to keep up, I'd say she already knows," Balthier said. 

"I have heard," Izalia said when Vaan went to open his mouth. Letting out a sigh, she continued. "The world is a better place without that man but it would be better without Vayne. And I have no doubt it was Vaye who did this, but Larsa mourns so I will go to him."

"You didn't care for the Emperor?" Ashe asked.

"He has grown softer in his old years, he may have even listened to your plea to restore Dalmasca but in his younger years, he was not so. He poisoned Vayne, promising him power and control over anything he wanted," Izalia said. "But Vayne had to prove he wanted it and he was more than happy to murder his old brothers, the Emperor's bastard sons to prove it. He wasn't much older than Larsa is now."

"That's horrible," Penelo said, "to make him kill his own brothers. Would he do that to Larsa?"

"That is the way of things in high-society. All that matters is your status and maintaining it with legitimate bloodlines," Izalia answered. "Larsa is safe for the time being, but if he continues trying to get in the way of Vayne, he will be killed as well." Changing subjects, "I see new determination in your eyes princess, you have a new goal?"

"Yes," Ashe answered.

"Then I wish you luck and know that you have more allies than you think, even in Archadia," Izalia said before heading up the stairs.

"Ah, you must be young Larsa's mother," Al-Cid said, reaching out for Izalia's hand.

"Save the flirting for someone interested Rozzarian," Izalia said, brushing past the man.

"As fiery as her hair," Al-Cid said after recovering from his surprise. 


End file.
